He is Mine
by AutumnStarr
Summary: The Team come out of the stargate on a world that is of Chinese type place, and John is wounded by a Jade arrow, and Teyla fights the White Witch for Johns hand, spoilers for Forbidden Kingdom if you have not yet seen the movie. fully AU


He's Mine!  
A Forbidden Kingdom/Atlantis crossover

The Jade Warlord was within his throne room, speaking one of his aids, and being told of a odd ring suddenly appearing from nowhere, and four peoople coming out of it, he asked about the ring, but none had any informationabout it, nor did he know that there were those that came through the ring itself. Two soldiers arrived with the news.

After bowing to one knee one said, "my lord, I bring you news."

"Can you not see that I am busy?" the Jade Warlord asked angerly.

"Yes my lord, I am sorry my lord, But the odd ring, I had nine soldiers watching it day and night since it had appeared, somehow it, came to life, and four people in odd clothing came through. then it vanished from sight."

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" The Jade Warlord asked.

"No My Lord, you are the first to be told of this occurance." The soldier said in reply.

The Jade Warlord went over to the kneeling soldier, and pulled him to his feet, "To make sure" he said taking the soldiers short sword, as he spoke he stabbed the man, "That this remains untold to anyone." He then kicked the now dead soldier to the ground, "Summon the White Witch, the one born of man and Wolf!"

--

Coming out of the gate into a Cherry Blossom field Rodney started sneezing like crazy, "Are we at the right place?" he asked between sneezes. Why did he have to come to this place of all places anyhow, to sneeze like he was unable to?

"I'm pretty sure we misdialed Rodney" John said looking around, "OK we got trouble. Where'd the 'gate go?" John said noticing that after stepping through the Stargate had vanaished from sight.

"It was just here." Rodney said, already starting to panic.

"Calm down Rodney, there is no need to panic." John said, not knowing that Ronon was runningback towards like hell was right behind him. "Ronon, what's up?" John asked the Sateda native.

"Well, you said not to panic so I'm try not to, there's about two dozen horses headed this way, can't really tell if..." Ronon said before he got cut off from a voice behind Sheppard.

"How is it, that, lost travlers find their way this far into the blossom of the Jade?" John twirled around and brought his P90 to bare on the owner of the voice, and found himself staring at the White Witch, who, was oddly in the air. The White Witch spoke again. "Of the ones that are lost, one must lead them, I assume that is you?" She asked Sheppard, her wolflike eyes digging into his hazel human eyes.

Instead of answering John fired a shot, and the White Witch flip backwards and landed lightly on the ground and unfurled a whip and with a snap grabbed John's gun and yanked it out of his hands, At that Ronon fired, and the White Witch dove out of the path of the blast as John retrived his fallen weapon.

The White Witch recurled her whip, and said simply, "Kill them." At those words a swarm of soldiers appeared, long arms were seen and a few bows were fired.

"Run!" John said simply, and the team took off fast as they could through the trees, The White Witch smiled, one of the soldiers had given more information of each one that had come from the odd ring that had vanaished from sight, and the Jade Warlord wanted only one of them to give to her, One of her chosing, and after being told of what each looked like, she herself hads chosen the one that seemed to be the leader of the group. She had chosen John Sheppard.

"Follow them." She said calling for her horse, "head them towards the Palace of jade and gold." She got onto her horse and took off after them, with the horses they would easily overtake them. but she stopped her mount at the edge of the Cherry Blossom Field, she took a bow from a outstretched hand, and a red feathers jade tipped arrow from another of her soldiers, and fired a single shot into the air. Knowing full well that the one she was after had been marked for later gathering for her, all she had to do was go to the Jade Warlord and tell him he was soon to arrive.

--

The team fled down a path lined with Bamboo trees on both sides, soon they came to a halt, "We being followed?" John asked.

"I don't see anyone" Teyla said looking back, she felt nothing of the Wraith, so it was strange. Then she noticed John on the ground with a arrow in his back, "John!" Teyla said going over to ihm and slowly rolling him over onto his side. "Thank goodness, he still breathes."

"OK, I think now we can panic, no way to call home, no way to help Sheppard, no way to even get back home and Why the hell are we in China of all places?" Rodney asked pointing towards the Jade Palace far ahead ontop of a mountain, just barely visible.

Then he noticed a man or two leading sheep down a hill, "a pheasnt" Rodney said, "Ronon gimmie a hand here." The pair lifted up John's prone form and took him to the men, and after telling them of what happened, and of the sadly one sided fight, the two men then led the team carrying the injured Sheppard to a house, clearly Chinese make.

After about an hour or so the doctor had removed the arrow but said it did not look good, one of the two men that had met the team translated what the doctor said, Then Teyla asked.

"What was the white haired one after?"

"White haired one?" Then after Teyla explained seeing the White Witch in the air dressed in black, wih eyes like a wolf in the night, the man explained about the Jade arrow tip. "This arrow tip is made of a steel known only as Jade, it is in two forms, since your friend is not yet dead, but dying, this arrow is meant as an act of tarket marking, it is also deadly to a immortal. It also can act as a message, say perhaps if one were to take the Jade Arrow to the one that fired it, forgiveness could be granted, or possibly, death could be grated to the one struck by the arrow. The White Witch that came upon yuou fired this arrow, for her crest is on the feathers. Apprently I can only assume that this is not just an act of tarket seeking, but of love as well."

Teyla then left the room as the arrow was placed on a stand nearby where John laid. she sat near a window and looked out at the students of the place they were staying in, no way to contact home at all, John was dying. a arrow made of Jade and red feathers needed to be returned to the one that fired it, or had it made to be fired.

As she was watching out the window a man came over to her, "You look worried." he said.

"I am" Teyla answered.

"She is mad, she wants something." The man said.

"Who is?" Teyla asked.

"The one that shot him with the Jade arrow. the one that had the arrow made to be fired, then something must be done." The man said.

"What? What must be done?" Teyla asked looking to the man.

"There has long been a legend of the Jade Arrow, the one who is to return it to the one that made it, is to be either the person in love with the one that was hit by the arrow, or the person hit."

"So if I were to take the arrow to the one that made it..." Teyla mused.

"You would either win his life of freedom for him, or lose it to another." The man said before leaving.

Teyla stood at the window for the longest time, then left it, she knew what to do. The only thing to be done. She first went to Johns room, and grabbed the Jade arrow from its stand, then looking back to John, she blew him a kiss, then left the place. heading north towards the Palace of Jade and Gold. She'd taken a horse and rode all night long and long into the following day before finally arriving at the gate before the bridge tothe Palace of Jade and Gold.

When she arrived, there were dozens of soldiers and they headed for her until they saw the arrow, they opened a path for her to go up without any in her way, to where the White Witch stood. "I see you have the arrow. Come" She turned on her heel and entered the palacec, and headed up the stairs. to the Palace floor.

When they arried at the throne room of the Palace the Jade Warlord stood up from his throne and came down a few steps, Speaking as he walked, "and so, the one that has been unharmed by the Jade Arrow brings it back here to where it was made I see." he cast a look to the White Witch.

"I am here for the life of my friend to be free. and to come back home with us." Teyla said holding the arrow.

The Jade Warlord smiled, "I would do that, but." he walked first around Teyla, then stood next to the white haired assassin. "I have already made other arrangements"

"She didn't bring the arrow, I did." Teyla said.

"True." The Jade Warlord said. "You did bring it to me."

The White Witch dropped to one knee at those words, "but my lord, you made a promise." She said, righ then and there Teyla heard the White Witch's voice sounded more or less like a young girl.

"Yes, I did." The Jade Warlord said, "But now I have a better idea." The Jade Warlord went over to a table, and on it stood a single hourglass, half full, he turned it over to refill the top part. "A challenge, to the death." He said.

The White Witch looked from the back of the Warlord to Teyla, the wolflike gaze digging into the Athosian, "With pleasure." she said.

"And the winner." The Jade Warlord said turning around to face them, "Gets the man. And the loser..." He looked to them both as the White Witch stood up, "gets buried." He turned towards the drummers, who started out a beat, then stopped, marking th start of the fight.

The pair of fighters paced around each other, each one watching what the other word do, the White Witch smiled and made her attack, alarmingly fast, strike after strike with one of seven being blocked by Teyla, and the last nearly knocking her into a wall. But that was when she noticed that it was not her blood she had on her hand.

The White Witch pulled back as her hand was cut by one of Teyla's knives, after rubbing it she struck out with her whip, grabbing Teylas hand and pulling her forwards in order to get a solid hit with her now healed hand. Teyla crashed into a wall, after trying to get a solid hit on the White Witch, but instead, the latter had jumped over her without so much as a laugh, then a kick sent Teyla crashing into a pillar. Teyla dropped the arrow and begain to fight hand to hand with the White Witch.

For how long the pair fought niether of them knew, for it must have been hours, because after a while Teyla begain to get tired, but the White Witch, clearly younger then Teyla by at least ten years, was all but in her prime interms of fighting skills. The White Witch then grabbed at Teyla with the whip, only to have it pulled from her hand, she smiled, and spun on her feet, sending out a second whip... Her hair.

Teyla felt herself get grabbed by something around one of her ankles then found herself on her back, with a black clad foot ontop of her, and a sudden pain in her chest as the White Witch was ready to stab downwards with a dagger that had somehow appeared in her hands. Teyla grabbed at the White Witch's foot to try and get it off of her chest when the Jade Warlord spoke.

"That is enough." He said, The White Witch turned to look his way as he walked forwards, She knew who had won. Taking her foot off Teyla the Jade Warlord spoke, "Be with the one you love" He said to the White Witch who headed for the hourglass.

The Jade Warlord nodded to the soldiers, and they came forwards, and picked up Teyla and held her by the shoulders, while a third readied his sword to swing down upon her neck.

The soldier raised his sword, and Teyla watched in horror as the White Witch never looked her way. Teyla could tell that the White Witch was happy, to the point of killing her for John. The soldier started to bring down his sword, when a pair of shots rang out, and the two soldiers holding Teyla fell to the ground with smoking holes in them.

Teyla hit the ground as the sword cut into her neck, and laid there unmoving. But she heard everything, "Rodney get Teyla out of here, Ronon get that one! I'll take care of the soldiers!" John yelled appearing in the doorway, he opened fire on the soldiers as Ronon headed for the White Witch. The White Witch seemed to be expecting Ronon to tackle her, but didn't expect him to go after the hourglass like she was.

"Hey! Give me that!!" She hissed out at the larger man. she then jumped at him, clawing at his face with her hands and nails, basically climbing up Ronon's front for the hourglass. Ronon and the White Witch then got into a catfight for the hourglass, which ended up landing on the ground, but unkown to either it did not break, but didn't do much, other then make Ni Chang madder then before, and begin to push Ronon backwards with her attack.

John helped Rodney get Teyla to safety before figuring uot what she had done, he'd woken up, refreshed, not more then hours ago. "Teyla come on sweetheart, wake up, you'll be OK. Come on, wake up." John siad slowly turning her over, the color had drained from her face. "Rodney, don't sit there like a statue! find the 'gate! We gotta get home."

Rodney grabbed Sheppard by the arm and turned him to watch the fight between the White Witch and Ronon. Oddly, even though she was smaller, and lighter then Ronon, the larger man had her against a wall with his sword almost to her neck, but she had a perfect x shape with her arm and one leg. Keeping herself alive, as she looked towards the pair of men watching, her eyes then went to Teyla, on the ground, and snapped back to Sheppars tear filled eyes.

The White Witch then snapped her attention back at the sword headed for her throat, with all her strength she pushed Ronon backwards, then pushed off the pillar she had been backed against. She flew threw the air, and would have crashed into Ronon like a locomotive had he not swung his arm like a bat, crashing into the woman with the strength of a linebacker on speed.

The White Witch hit the floor with a soft thud, and Ronon headed to Shepard and Rodney, leaving the White Witch alone, and near the hourglass. When Ronon arrived he asked, "how is she?"

"Not good, where's the 'gate?" John asked, "did anyone find the 'gate while I was out?"

Rodney and Ronon both shook their heads, but only Rodney noticed as the White Witch came to from her fall. When she opened her eyes she noticed the hourglass within arms reach, her body hurt, as if she had been drained somehow, she got up slowly, and took hold of the hourglass, and then fled the room fast as a cat. She went straight to where the team had four horses, no doubt they would be using them to find their way home. She knew where the thing they came out of was, so she figured it best to lead them to it, long as they didn't kill her. She placed the hourglass within a saddle bag, and looked towards the entry just as the team carried out Teyla. The were ready to go home.

Noticing the White Witch standing near the horses, and one that looked more or less like her own, Ronon brought up his weapon to bare on her, ready to fire. But she spoke her voice full of sorrow, "I am sorry, I was merely doing as told for a promise that was to be fulfilled to me from the Jade Warlord. Yet now. Now it does not deem worthy of a promise any more, only death is what is left for me."

Ronon looked ready to fire, but also looked angered when John stepped forwards, "You know, somehow, that arrow didn't really hurt, but I slept a lot, as well as thought over what had made you or someone else fire the thing into me. when I had it all explained to me from the guy that cared for me not too long ago he explained the meaning behind it, then I relized, You love me... don't you?" Sheppard had a compashinant look in his face as he spoke.

Ronon though seemed indifferent, "She tried to kill Teyla, and you with that arrow, all this because she loved you?"

The White Witch said nothing. It was not her fault of all this, she was the one that fired the arrow yes, but it was the Jade Warlord that made it for her. When John saw that she was staying quiet he spoke up, "I have an idea, you seem to know this area better then we do, you help us find the Stargate to get back home, and by time we find it, and ready to go home. I'll let you know what the verdict is. On if you come home with us or not."

Again the White Witch said nothing, other then to say, "Follow me, but let us take mounts, for it is a seven and five day walk on foot from here to the place where we first met."

"And on horseback?" Rodney asked.

"Three" came the answer.

--

three days later the group arroved at the stargate, everything was there, DHD, the gate, everything. When they arrived John said to Rodney, "dial us home Rodney." As Rodney did so John and Ronon lifted Teyla from the horse, they had bound the wound as best they could not ye ttrusting Ni Chang near Teyla just yet they did it themselves.

Seeing the gate come to life and Rodney speak into something, The White Witch spoke up, "you plan to leave and never return to this land?"

"Why do you ask?" Ronon said as he carried Teyla in his arms towards the gate as Rodney went through.

John spoke up, "I thought over of what to do." The wolflike eyes of Ni Chang delved into John, as if looking into his soul. "And I thought that, even though you tried to kill me, or whatever it was you tried to do, you were under orders, I don't hold it against you."

"What do you mean?" Ni Chang asked.

"Come home with me, you look as if you are on your own, and could use a good place to sleep as well." John said, a smile on his face. It was hard for anyone to resist that smile. Well, everyone but Colonel Sumner, but he was gone and dead by the Wraith. "We could use your skills too with that whip, and your, hand to hand. So...come on." John said motioning towards the gate.

The White Witch went fowards her eyes turning from John to the stargate looming before her, "does it... hurt?" she asked.

"Find out and see." John said. Still smiling.

With that the pair stepped through and appeared in Atlantis. but not to the normal happy party like they normally came home to, Teyla was on the stretcher being led away, and Ronon was gone from the room, and the security team that was at all times on the Stargate floor all had their weapons aimed at the White Witch. She stood there ramrod stiff as John shouted for the soldiers to stand down. She wasn't going to attack anyone.

At least, unless she had to.

John then led her towards the infirmary, and it wasn't until that night when they found out that without the White Witch to help Teyla on the trip to the gate from the Palace, Teyla would have lived, yet at the time it looked, she hadn't much time left. After a while it was just The White Witch and Teyla in the room.

Ni Chang watched Teyla, calm and asleep, the sleep of the never waking she called it. "Wake up child, I have something I must tell you before you go." Ni Chang whispered, mostly to herself. Teyla though heard her clear as day because she popened her eyes a little bit.

"Who is there?" She asked faintly.

"I am, I have something to tell you before you... enter the Sleep of the never waking." Ni Chang replied.

Teyla turned to look towards the white haired woman, who's eyes were filled with tears. "You look sad, is something wrong?"

"The one you know as John Sheppard, This belongs to you." She handed placed in Teyla's hand a small palm sized hourglass, filled on one side with sand. "You were meant for him, not me."

"Where is John?" Teyla asked.

"Asleep" Ni Chang said. "He said he was not to be woken until he morning, unless tyou were to call for him." The White Witch sounded sad. "Promise me you will live to see the dawn, and John Sheppard before you enter the dawnless sleep."

"If I must see John in the moring, then I will with all my power, remain awake to see him one... last... time" Teyla said drifting off to sleep. And Ni Chang knew that Teyla would be alive still when John arrived to see her in the morning. The White Witch then bent over Teyla, and kissed the Athosian on the forehead, "Rest good dear child, for when dawn breaks and your love appears, incomparible gladness will arrive as well."

--

Ni Chang then went to bed, and did not waken until well past noon the next day, and fopund John outside the room she had been allowed to sleep in, "Is something wrong John Sheppard?"

John spoke, he sounded hollow, "Teyla's gone" a single tear streaked down his face, John seemed to want to fall to the floor had Ni Chang not grabbed him and held him upright. "She, she breathed her last, not more then a few minutes ago." John leaned more or less on the door rather then on Ni Chang. "Before she died, she gave me this, said it belonged to you." He handed her a small hourglass, only it was empty of sand.

"Even though I cannot replace Teyla Emmagan by look or friendship, or mere thought, I can however continue what she was meant to do, in her memory." Ni Chang looked to Johns face. "Even if you cannot bare the fact that she is gone, I can help you through this... If you wish it."

John whiped his eyes ith a kleenex, then said, "I never got the chance to ask Teyla this, but since you have said that you would do this in her memory." John took out something from his pocket, it was a Athosian necklace. "This was to be Teyla's on our wedding night, I think it now belongs to you. If you wish it."

Ni Chang couldn't help but smile. She hugged John then, even though she was hundreds of years older then the man, she felt like a young child again as he paced the necklace around her neck.

Two days later, after the burial of Teyla, and the joining of Ni Chang and John, Ni Chang found herself in the sparring gym, whith none other then Ronon, teaching the Setedan hand to hand combat, weaponless. And after a while, a week or more, Ronon soon wearmed to the White Witch as a friend, and team member. Yet sometimes he held distrust for her as well. But not as much. But then Ni Chang never got the hang of going off world, within a puddlejumper or on foot.

The End


End file.
